In internal combustion engines, pollutants, such as for example nitrogen oxide (NOx), carbon dioxide (CO2), soot or dust particles, which put a strain on the environment, are produced due to the combustion of fossil, biological, solid or gaseous energy carriers in the combustion chamber of the cylinder.